Un tour de carrousel
by BONES-NCIS
Summary: Un après-midi d'été avec 'Pops' est-ce que cela vous tenterait? D.C., un carrousel, des enfants, des adultes, à vous de découvrir.


Bonjour à tous, voici une OS basée sur la musique du film Amélie Poulain qui m'a inspirée.

Lisez et n'oubliez pas quelques petites reviwes avec vos avis.

Disclamer: NCIS, les personnnages, la musique, et tout et tout, ne m'appartiennent pas donc, pas d'argent.

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

**Un tour de carrousel**

**Musique :**_Valse d'Amélie _– Yann Tiersen

**Série :**NCIS

**Saison :** Aucune

** E**n cette après-midi d'été, dans la capitale politique des États-Unis qui est Washington D.C., dans un parc près de la rivière Potomac, un homme d'un certain âge est assit sur un banc et regarde des enfants joués et courir dans tout les sens. Les vacances, combien d'années n'avait-il pas pris de vacances ? Beaucoup et pour cause, si cet homme prenait des vacances, avec qui les passerait-il ? Avant, il aurait dit personne. Maintenant, il pouvait dire : mon père, ma femme, mes petits-enfants, des collègues et amis depuis toujours,… Sa vie depuis quelques années s'était embellie. Il se trouvait dans ses pensées, un sourire collé à ses lèvres et le cœur léger. Il sentit une présence près de lui. Quand il se retourna, il aperçut un des enfants qu'ils avaient le plaisir de côtoyer.

**-Tu penses à quoi Pops ?** Demanda l'enfant, un regard curieux sur le visage.

**-Je pense… Qu'un tour de manège s'impose mon grand. Va appeler les autres et rejoignez moi au carrousel.** Répondit Pops, toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Le petit garçon prit ses jambes à son cou et alla chercher le reste de la troupe. Quelques minutes plus tard et tout le monde était devant le grand manège rouge et or.

** -Moi je veux un tour sur le carrosse.** Dit une petite fille, brune aux yeux verts.

** -Et moi, je veux trop aller sur le vaisseau spatial !** S'exclama un autre enfant.

** -Moi, ben j'irais sur la moto d'abord.** Ajouta le premier petit garçon.

** -J'aimerais bien la voiture Pops !** Cria un autre avec ces lunettes de travers sur le nez.

** -Et moi, je veux aller sur le, le cheval qui tire la princesse.** Dit timidement la dernière petite fille.

Le dit Pops rigolait. Il approcha du marchand et lui demanda 5 tickets pour un tour carrousel. Le vieillard sourit et lui demanda :

** -Ils sont tous à vous ?**

** -Oh non, sûrement pas, sinon je deviendrais fou.** Répliqua le protagoniste.

** -Pops ! On peut aller sur le carrousel maintenant ?** Demanda en hurlant le plus grand des enfants.

** -Oui ! Dépêchez-vous ou le manège partira sans vous, bande de canard boiteux.**

Le Pops prit les tickets et en tendit un à chaque gamins.

** -Un seul tour ?** Demanda celui sur le vaisseau.

** -Oui. Et après, une glace et la maison**. Répondit Pops fermement.

Chacun s'installa comme il faut et le carrousel démarra. Une musique commença et un souvenir débuta. L'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel reconnut la valse passée… Amélie Poulain. Un film grandiose que l'un de ses amis lui avait fait découvrir. Il se remémora la soirée en n'oubliant aucun détail. Ce soir là, il avait invité la femme qu'il aimait à danser devant la moitié de l'agence. Elle, directrice d'une agence gouvernementale, dansait avec lui, subalterne, doué dans son travail. La connotation entre la valse, Amélie Poulain et la France se fit. La France, un pays qu'il avait visité vite fait, où il avait travaillé, où il s'était donné corps et âme à l'amour de sa petite vie imparfaite, tracée par des instants de malheurs comme ceux de bonheurs. Bref, souvenirs… Souvenirs. Quand la musique s'arrêta, le manège se stoppa doucement et lentement. Les 5 enfants descendirent et allèrent le rejoindre. Chose promise, chose due. Une glace fut administrée à chacun. Des goûts différents, des ressemblances chez les uns comme les autres. Tous contraire et pourtant un lien les maintenait uni : l'amitié.

La troupe se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus et rentra à la maison de Pops. Là-bas attendait déjà sa femme. Les enfants restèrent dans le jardin jusqu'à que le petit à lunettes se casse la figure sur la balançoire. Tout le monde rentra et alla s'amuser comme il pouvait. À l'heure du diner, des pâtes à la bolognaise et une salade fut servit. L'ambiance fut enfantine et rigolote. Quand vaisselle, nettoyage et rangement furent fini, la porte sonna et quelqu'un entra.

** -Papa !** S'écria le grand brun.

** -Dany, t'as passé une bonne journée mon grand ?** Demanda le père.

** -Ouais ! Avec Pops, on est allé au parc, après on a fait un carrousel et on a eut une glace**. Expliqua le petit garçon dans les bras de son père. **Et en plus Nina, elle s'en est mis partout. **Ajouta Dany.

** -Même pas vrai d'abord. **Dit la petite fille en boudant.

** -Princesse, on ne boude pas ou tu vas finir ridée et pas très belle.** Répliqua son père.

** -Et mais qui voilà… Matt. Alors bonhomme s'était bien ?** Demanda un deuxième homme.

Matt hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Sa jeune sœur courut rejoindre son papa.

** -Papa, tu sais quoi ? Bah, j'suis allée sur un cheval et j'ai mangé une glace à la banane.** Dit la petite fille surexcitée.

** -Tu raconteras tout ça à maman d'accord Emily ?** Demanda le père.

Emily sourit de toutes ses dents et alla se préparer pour rentrer. Les deux pères regardèrent Pops et sa femme.

** -Merci Patron. Avec Abby, on a pu aller chez le gynécologue et elle a nouveau enceinte.** Dit le père de Matt et Emily.

** -Et nous, avec Ziva, on a pu passer une journée à deux tranquille. Merci Boss. **Ajouta le père de Dany et Nina.

** -Jimmy passera chercher Alex demain ils lui font une petite sœur enfin, essaye…** Informa le deuxième papa.

** -Ziva aussi, McGee. **Répliqua le premier**. Mais Abs et toi… Vous n'avez pas chaumé. **

Une slap atterrit sur la tête des deux agents et leur patron les incita à rentrer.

** -Bonne nuit Gibbs.** Dirent les deux agents et ils s'en allèrent avec leurs enfants, laissant Alex avec les Gibbs.

Gibbs se retourna et regarda sa femme. Elle lui souriait et il remarqua que le petit Alexander s'était endormit. Il le porta et l'amena jusqu'à la chambre réservée aux invités et y déposa le fils de Jimmy Palmer. Il se dirigea dans sa chambre et retrouva sa belle. Après une bonne douche, Gibbs se glissa sous les draps et commença doucement à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

** -J'ai toujours admiré ton don avec les enfants, Jethro.** Chuchota sa femme.

** -Je sais, Jen.** Lui répondit-il en un murmure. **Je t'aime.**

Morphée vint les chercher et les emmena aux pays des rêves, pour un long voyage.


End file.
